Burning Red
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: AU- All it took was a spark to ignite the flames. The flames that could never be put out. Can someone love someone so much that it hurts? How came it is easier to tell you deepest secrets to a complete stranger? Do you save someone from them self or let them burn?


There she was laying on the ground, her long blond hair covered her face. I can not really remember her name,but I think it is Rose. I ran over to her and knelt down by her. I thought I told her to get out. No one ever listens to me. I carefully flip her over so that I could see her face. There was a few first degree burn on her neck. I Should take her back to the Tardis and make sure that she does not have any broken bones, but I could leave her here for the police to find her. I knew that I had to make my decision quick. I heard the sirens of the police. I started to walk back to the Tardis, but something in the back of my mind was telling me that she need me. I tried to ignore it but, I couldn't. I started to run back to her. I knew that I had to help her, not just for my sake but for hers to. Once I got there, I gathered her up in my arms. The police were here. I carefully walked through the ruins of the store, trying to find a way out of here. Why did I park the Tardis in the ally-way a cross the street. I how am I going to get there with out being noticed. I could wait till the police are gone, then the girl might wake up and try and escape. Plus the burns are going to start hurting soon.

I could but up a mental block in her mind, but she could have hit her head when she fell on the floor and could have brain damage. If that is so I really need to get her back to the Tardis now. I continued to walked until I found the back door back. Last time I was here I was a different person. I need to be more careful, I am using my regenerations to quickly. I slowly opened the door with my back. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one was in sight. I laid the girl down on the ground and went to the edge of the building and around. The roads were blocked and no one was looking in this dictation. Now was my chance to get her to the Tardis. I quickly walked back and picked her up. Once again I made sure no one was looking. I quickly walk a cross the street and down a bout half a block and turned to my right. The Tardis gladly opened the door for me and moved the med bay next to the console room.

Once in the Med bay , I laid her gently on one of the beds and hooked her up to an IV that would keep her hydrated and stop the burns from well burning, I also took some blood work, to make sure that everything with her was okay. I ran back to the console room and set the Tardis in to the time vortex, so that nothing will harm the old girl while I help the hurt girl.

I walked into the med bay, just as the girl started to wake up.

(Rose's point of view)

My head was killing me. The last thing I remember was that guy telling me to get out the building and him holding a bomb. I went back in to see if anyone else was in there, thinking that I would have enough time, but apparently I did not have enough time. I remember the wall of flames that surrounded me. I was scared that I was going to die. As a child my biggest fear was being burned alive in a fire. And that almost happened to me today. I kept my eyes closed, I could tell that the light in the room was dim, I must been in the hospital. I slowly opened my eye. There was a man standing in the door way, looking at me. I looked to my left and so the IV. I knew that it was to help dull the pain, but it wasn't. My arms and legs felt like fire was crawling up them. The pain was almost unbearable. It hurt to breath. My throat was sore and dry. The man was still standing in the doorway looking at me. I looked at my surroundings. There were cabinets everywhere and medical supplies littered the counters. There was a small table next to my bed, and it had a pen and a note pad on it. I slowly reached for it. Once it was in my hands I slowly wrote out 'Hi' in all caps and held it up. The man just stood there looking at me still not moving.

I knew that I could not talk, so I sat up with great difficulty. Once I was sitting, I throw the note pad at him. It hit him square in the chest. When the note pad feel to the floor it made a loud bang. I jump slightly, so did the man. I watched as he bent down and pick up the note pad and tossed it back at me. I landed on my knees, which made me wince in pain. I reached for the note pad and set it back on the table with the pen. The man was standing over a printer for a few minutes later he turned around, his face a pale. " You're pregnant?" His voice was full of shock and confusion. I grabbed the paper and wrote out 'Yes' in big letters he could see it. I have not told anyone yet, I found out months ago. I knew that I need to tell someone soon but I just couldn't. The man just stood there dumbfounded. I really need a glass of water so I could talk, so I slowly wrote it out and help it up so he could see it. After a few minutes he nodded his head a got a glass of water and handed it to me. I slowly sipped the water until the glass was empty, my throat was not as sore now. "Hello, I'm Rose. And you are?" I said quietly to him. He looked at me, " I am the Doctor. Just the Doctor" I looked at him confused. " Do you have a brother that is older then you and calls himself the Doctor?" I asked him. The 'Doctor' guy shook his head now. "Okay funny. Cause just today not that long ago so guy with short dark hair and a long nose, and big ears, said the same thing to me." I told him.

"Well lets not worry about that now. Do you have any pain anywhere?" He asked me as he looked through the cabinets for something. " Yeah, my legs and my arms really hurt and feel like they are on fire . And my back is just really sore." The 'Doctor' nodded his head and continued to search the cabinets.


End file.
